Under le Moon
by scullcandy
Summary: It's six months after the war, and Carter is being subject to cruel lessons for his life ahead of him. Can Zia 'warm him up' to this idea?


**This is a re-write. The original writer is 'Echo', of whom wrote the original. However, it was perfect for these two, and I knew a certain 'Devilparrot' would approve.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

They're trying to kill me, I thought miserably as I staggered through the garden. After all the monster I've faced, the gods, I'm going to get killed by Amos's stupid 'mentors'. Apparently saving the world did not get Sadie or I a free ticket out of having to have formal magic training. Of course, since we already knew the basics, they were drilling us on some of the most complex spells invented. I groaned, clutching my side where I'd been stabbed. Despite the wound having been closed, it still hurt.

I gave up, crumpling on the ground and propping my back against the tree. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Sadie had awoken yet. She's fainted after those old bats had pushed her too hard. bile rose in my throat. I hated those bitches. But they were knowledgeable and powerful and I had to learn this, especially if I was supposed to run the empire. It had been decided that Sadie would be my Chief lector once I took the throne, so not even she was safe from these brutal lessons.

My eyes felt so heavy. The moon loomed high above my head and I tilted my chin up, trying to focus on the stars. It was hard to do even that much…

Z

I

A

I swallowed hard, watching Carter collapse against the tree, sinking to his knees. His whole body was shaking from exhaustion.

He looked so fragile.

And yet, so beautiful.

It hadn't even been six months since we defeated Apophis, and Carter and his sister had gotten only enough of a break to halfway recover. It was obvious, even from behind the wall I was hiding behind, that Carter's strong shoulders were slumped over in weakness, his soft, curly hair matted in places when he'd had no time to brush it.

He'd changed so much from the clueless boy I'd first known. Carter was no longer an innocent fourteen years old. He'd changed and grown into a powerful leader, even just over the course of the year. His once thin arms were decorated with muscle that caught the moonlight. Those weak hands were strong enough to crush rock. Those tender brown eyes were the same though-loving.

He was positively captivating.

The slant of his jaw seemed much more enticing than it had before; his neck much more…tempting.

What is wrong with me?!

He's my Pharaoh, and the most powerful magician alive! Not to mention his crazy sister, who wanted to rip my head off for his reckless decision to save me-

When he saved me. I hadn't thought about it in a long time. Now that I did, a flush of shame went down my spine at how ungrateful I had acted. I'd never even said thank you.

What are you doing?! The sane part of me screamed. But the rest of me wasn't listening. I stood up, gathering my nerves and approached the Young King in front of me.

Carter's head rolled to the side, an almost lazy smile on his lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop stalking and start walking," he mused.

I hesitantly sat next to him on the soft ground. The look of exhaustion and weakness pulled me closer to him. I wanted to help, so bad…

Carter raised his arm, and invitation to sit by his side. I blinked in surprise, but moved to him. One does not tell their pharaoh 'no', not that I was tempted. I curled into his side, cringing slightly at the feel of his ribs against my back. His back, so strong and lean, like a wild cat's-how could it bear the weight of the entire nation?

I looked up at him, but his eyes were a million miles away.

"Carter…?" my voice trailed away, unable to remember what I had been about to say. Carter's normally-beautiful eyes were dulled with exhaustion…pain…grief…

His eyelids half-closed, whether from exhaustion, or…something…else.

I am being way too optimistic, I scolded myself.

Never-the-less, I raised my hand to cup his cheek-

And immediately recoiled. His skin was as cold as ice. I gently put my hand back to him though, aiming warmth to my fingertips. I didn't want to burn him with my fire, just warm my hand.

A sigh left Carter and he leaned into my heavily. I slowly moved my hands from his cheek, to his jaw, to his lips. my hands started to shake as I made my way down his neck, to his collarbone. Carter wasn't helping, what with the little sighs of relief that were escaping him.

Spurred on by Carter's obvious approval, I moved my hands down his arms. he nearly went limp, squirming weakly next to me.

"Are my hands too hot?" I worried, withdrawing them. Carter's own snapped forward and clutched mine, holding them in a grip as strong as steel.

"It feels really, really good," Carter purred, putting my hand over his heart. My own heart fluttered nervously at the feel of his strong, steady beating.

"Carter, I-"

He leaned forward and clasped his lips on mine, making my mind go completely blank. I leaned into him, and he responded in turn. My hands slid to his hair and his to my waist. My heart was pounding so hard I was certain he could hear it too.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air. Carter leaned back against the tree, a content smile on his lips.

"Zia?"

"Yes?" I said breathily.

"Could you, perhaps, warm me up in my room?" he asked smoothly. I blinked. A year ago he would've stuttered and stammered, his face would have been beet red. Now, he was cool and calm, his eyes making it clear that I was perfectly free to refuse if I wanted to. He wasn't ordering me into his bed, just an invitation.

Personally, my brain wasn't working, but I heard my voice say: "Of course, my pharaoh."


End file.
